everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Corenthal/Adam Roberts Notes
Received in The Jester's Prize, the Corenthal/Adam Roberts Notes appear to be notes from an experiment conducted by a physics student, under the tutelage of Professor Adam Roberts at the University of Florida, a former colleague of Dr. Corenthal. The note is undated. In the notes the student discussing conducting an experiment to determine the composition of what he describes as a "simple patch of black cloth," the piece of cloth that Dr. Corenthal gathered outside Milo Asher's house, detailed in the Corenthal Letters dated 7-22-1995 and 7-23-1995. Transcript (Note: the dashes represent where the paper was torn. Some words were cut off.) ----S CORENTHAL - ADAM ROBERTS - UNIVERSITY OF ----ORIDA ---IDENCE (TRANSCRIPT) : NOTES RETRIEVED FROM STUDENT OF DR. ADAM ROBERTS BEGIN: >>Dr. Roberts informed me that an old colleague of his needed some assistance. Christ, I wouldn't have helped him had he not offered me a copious amount of extra credit in his 450 class. I don't know why he didn't just do it himself. He seemed so worked up over a damn imaging procedure. He loaded the chamber and left. I sat in the booth, four layers of concrete and lead away and thumbed on the panel. We had run this "enlightening" procedure on radiation-imaging every semester since freshman year. Why in the hell couldn't he get one of the newbies to do it? While the preliminary scans began, the animated read-out began acting all funky. I assumed it would have stopped once it achieved y, but the friggin' (sic) thing cycled back to a. The imager kept playing this loop, with the duration of each level varying. The normal animations were bugging out. The machine assigned a lowercase sigma (σ) to this unique energy and kept jamming out this animation. It recognized a wave that could react in real time and not emulate typical radiation at all. What the hell was this that Dr. Roberts was having me examine? There was no way that Dr. Roberts had allowed some form of weaponry into the school’s lab. I’m pretty sure there are laws against that. I dialed his office, but he was foreseeably (sic) not answering. I turned off the animator and checked the live-view of the chamber. After a brief stint of static, I stopped short - a simple patch of black cloth sat on the mount. A man had entered the office. I had not noticed him due to the freakin’ scientific abomination before me. He startled me, but the look on his face told me that he must have been Dr. Roberts’ colleague: the owner of this material. I remember him asking, “Excuse me,” stammering. “But what the hell is it?” After giving him a rundown on the basics of radiation and the wave-animator software we had (he seemed somewhat familiar in the field as it was) we both remained equally confused. The only thing we could determine is that there were trace amounts of carbon in the piece. Hell, just like everything else on this rock. “So we can’t tell what exactly it is?” he had asked me. I shrugged. I felt pity for the older guy. He thanked me and closed his eyes. Just as he turned to leave, he stopped short: “Well... we know we can---determine exactly what it is... but could we build something that detects it?” <